


The Search for Paradise

by HiddenViolet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2016-17, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Castiel and Dean are progressing in their relationship, but trouble in the form of Sam and Crowley looms on the horizon. Everything is going to be fine though. Because of Bobby. Like usual.This is a continuation of last years story. It has Dean and Castiel exploring their new relationship and life. Dean is ace specifically and it is implied that Castiel is as well, though never outright mentioned.





	The Search for Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ace Mini bang. It was beta'd by the wonderful PoisonousPerfection. This is a continuation of Dearest Without Shame, but it can stand alone. 
> 
> The artwork that goes with it can be found here at http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/post/161047223428/title-the-search-for-paradise-author 
> 
> or at http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com/82971.html. 
> 
> She is wonderful and amazing. On with the show.

The Search for Paradise

 

Bobby entered his living room looking for Dean and made a 180 walking right back out the door. Cas and Dean were once again doing their whole soul touching thing. Apparently, when angels mated they had the ability to touch their own soul with their mates. It was an intensely private thing, even more so than sex, because it was a melding of their very beings. Unfortunately for him, Cas and Dean liked to do it in the living room where he kept all of his books. Dean said that it made him feel comfortable and at home, and after that declaration, Bobby just hadn't had it in him to tell the kid no. It wouldn't be too long before they were done, it never was. He was just going to wait in the kitchen. Yeah, the kitchen, where there was no way that he was going to get an eyeful.

 

That assumption turned out to be wrong. He was met with the wonderful sight of Gabriel laying on his kitchen table, completely naked, eating a chocolate bar.

 

“Dear God, what the hell are you doing?” Bobby's shout attracted the lovebirds in the living room and the two other men came running to see what was going on. Both recoiled and covered their eyes at the sight of the archangel with nothing on. Gabriel gave a little giggle and with a wave of his hand he was completely clothed.

 

“So shy, Bobby. At least Cas and Dean have an actual reason for looking away. Dean is such a wonderful shy fellow. Cas just doesn't want to see his older brother naked. I don't know why; I was there for all of his most important moments. Taught him to fly, how to lead people, and how to torment Michael. He shouldn't be embarrassed by something as mundane as human nudity. Anywhos I came to discuss a little problem. I let Sam out of TV land and he made a break for it. I don't know where he is or what he is doing but I thought that I would give you heads up. Kisses.” He saluted with his chocolate bar and disappeared.

 

“Damn, I have a feeling that thick headed brother of yours is going to attempt something stupid, Dean. I don't want either of you going out by yourselves, in case that idjit decides to do something rash.” Bobby walked away from them muttering about idjits and candy bars.

 

Dean and Castiel's courtship was going well. Several times a week they would have a soul meld and practice the human ways of intimacy. Kissing was a particular favorite of Dean's. He loved the feel of Castiel's lips against his own. They hadn't yet had sex, deciding that taking things slowly was better than rushing ahead and risking ruining it forever (Which would really suck, because they were stuck with each other for eternity).

 

A few days later they, Dean and Cas, were on a routine salt and burn. This time there weren't any multiples, or hidden anchors just a simple ghost that needed to be dispelled. They were loading the rest of the materials up when Dean was hit in the back of the head with something. He fell to the ground with a thump. Cas looked up in time to see Dean fall and have himself knocked out with something. There aren't a lot of things that can take out an angel and not kill him, so this was kind of a big deal.

 

When the two of them woke up they were in similar situations. Dean was bound to a chair, tightly using the special binding designs that their family had designed. Castiel was in a circle of holy oil, a small circle. Every time he backed away from one side of the circle to get away from the heat, another side was too close.

 

“I’m sorry I had to do this Dean, but it is for your own good.” The bonded pair looked over to where the voice was from. Dean gave a soft groan when he realized that it was his brother. Even worse, stood next to him was Crowley.

 

“Hello boys. Did you miss me? See, this little arrangement is problematic for me. You two are way too powerful together to be allowed to stay together. I am afraid that I am going to have to break your little bond. And since Castiel is an angel, I am going to have to do it from your end Dean.”

 

“Don’t touch him,” Castiel’s voice held a certain edge, one that rarely entered an angel’s voice. But, angels were notoriously protective of the ones that they took for their companion.

 

“Sorry little birdy, I am afraid that I am going to have to.” Dean thrashed as Crowley drew closer to him.

 

“Don’t come near me you son of a bitch. Sam, I am never going to forgive you for this one. You thought telling me who I was allowed to love was stepping over the line, well this is salting and burning it. Right along with our brotherhood. After this, there is very little that could make me take you back.”

 

“Dean, I am doing this for your own good. As soon as we get you away from him then the sooner that we can get from out under his control,” Sam pleaded. When Dean refused to consent, Sam nodded at Crowley and the demon stepped closer to Dean.

 

“Nothing personal you know. In fact, I think that the two of you are great for each other, which is why I need to do this. You are too good together, and I simply can’t have that.”

 

The demon placed his hands on to Dean’s head. He concentrated on the hunter’s scarred soul. It didn’t take long for Crowley to locate the bond with Castiel. It shown brightly and had already begun to repair the broken parts of Dean’s soul. Mentally he drew his sword and swung it at the bond.

 

And it bounced.

 

Right off the bond!

 

“What the Hell? No bond has ever stood up to me before. Damn it why isn’t it breaking.” Mentally, to go with his dialogue, he was desperately hacking at the bond. And nothing was happening.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam was looking between the angel and his brother.

 

“The bloody bond won’t break. This shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“You can’t break our bond because it is completely unique. Dean and I are more than just soul bonded, I was his guardian angel, I pulled him from hell. He and I have an everlasting connection. At this point not even Michael could shatter our bond.” Castiel’s words had an interesting effect on Crowley, his face twisted slightly (most likely annoyance that he had failed) but then looked thoughtful.

 

“I think we need to regroup,” he said to Sam and then disappeared. Sam looked uncertainly around the room, after all his entire plan had just gone down the drain and his partner in crime had taken off before anything else could happen or be discussed. It took a moment but he eventually got the hint from the murderous looks on Dean’s and Castiel’s faces and he bolted. Dean sighed and struggled in his bonds a bit, but they were as unyielding as they were earlier.

 

“Gabriel, your help would be greatly appreciated at this moment.”

 

“Well I don’t know about the idiotic angel, but I sure as hell would be willing to help you out.” Bobby appeared at the front of the warehouse. Holding a can of water and a knife. He first carefully cut Dean loose and then extinguished the flames surrounding Castiel. The angel rushed over to where Dean was sitting and began to examine him for injuries. When he was satisfied that Dean was unhurt he stepped back.

 

“What are we going to do about Crowley? And Sam? We can’t just let them go, they will try again.” Castiel’s rough voice was tinged with emotion.

 

“I got no idea what to do with those idjits. What was that about not being able to break the bond?”

 

“Normally a bond between an angel and human, while possible, is very weak. But do to our, circumstances ours is phenomenally strong. I meant what I said. No one could break our bond. The only way to even sever it, is to kill one of us.”

 

“Damn, you boys never do anything in halves do you?”

 

Bobby walked into the living room, desperately hoping to not get an eyeful. Dean and Castiel weren’t doing their whole bonding thing, they were cuddling, on his couch. Dean was of course sound asleep. Bobby knew that in most situations he didn’t feel comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep so when he had the chance to feel safe and secure he slept like a rock. Castiel, being an angel who doesn’t need sleep, was holding Dean and softly stroking his hair.

 

Castiel looked up when he heard Bobby enter. Dean stirred a little, but simply adjusted and snuggled into Castiel. Bobby held up a book he had managed to get his hands on when he first started hunting. He had no idea at the time when he had taken it from that idiotic hunter that had managed to get himself killed by a chimera that it was so valuable. It was a book that gave intricate details on the bonds of supernatural creatures, including angels.

 

Bobby handed Castiel the book and headed off to bed. The young idjits could figure it out. Castiel carefully scanned the information that the book held. It took a few minutes to wade through all of the information but soon Castiel found what he was looking for.

 

_Chapter 20 - Angel Human Bonds_

_A bond between an Angel (see pages 27,36,119 for types) and a Chosen Human (see pages 42, 178 for Chosen’s) is extremely rare. Not only due to the fact that Chosen Humans are nearly nonexistent in this day and age, but also the fact that so few live long enough to even meet an angel. That added to the general surliness of angels and the stubbornness of humans makes these bonds unique. The most common occurring bond is when the Chosen’s guardian angel bonds with them._

_There is some debate about the morality of this particular venture, for more information go to chapter 6._

_When this bond is formed it is nearly impossible to break, especially if it has been formed with permission from the archangels. In fact, there would only be two things that could break a bond such as this one. Shredding the soul of one of the participants (to clarify, you must shred the soul of the partner you want to die, not live) or the Araanical ritual. A ghastly ritual you can read about on page 47._

_Chapter 2 – Rituals, as they pertain to bonds._

_The Araanical ritual is a horrible ritual that nearly guarantees that whoever is perpetrating it is evil. It involves the blood of fourteen pure white goats, two newborn babies and a large amount of the herb known in the new world as Oregano. This is the only way to break a bond without killing one of the participants. Be careful though, this will leave both parties scarred for life. A broken bond can be reformed as well, so keep that in mind._

Castiel frowned down at the book. While it was true that this ritual could break their bond it would do significant damage to the both of them. He had no idea about whether or not Sam would actually attempt this. Before he wouldn’t have believed that Sam was even capable of considering something as heinous as this, but now he wasn’t so sure. Breaking a bond was a big deal for pairs, and even if he didn’t know specifically how much it meant Sam had to know at least intellectually that this was complicated.

 

4 days later

 

Sam carefully approached the house and frowned at the sound of murmuring voices. He had royally screwed up this time. But this seemed so unlike Dean, and so startling that it had made him panic. Now Crowley was planning to do some idiotic ritual that involved goats that should break their bond. Hopefully if he told them what Crowley was planning it would allow Dean to forgive him just a little faster. He tentatively knocked on the door and Bobby opened it.

 

“Boy you really did it this time. I don’t know if they can forgive you, but I do know that since it didn’t work Dean at the very least won’t be blinded with anger. You go in there and apologize as sincerely as possible and it should work out. Even if Dean holds it over you for a while. And trust me son, he will” Sam nodded in thanks to Bobby and entered the house. He was thankful that the older hunter always seemed to know what to say and do to help them out of the situations he and Dean got into. Whether they be family issues or monster issues.

 

“They should be awake at this point though you may want to call into a room before you enter to talk to them. They do this weird thing where they look into each other’s souls and its crazy intimate and embarrassing to walk in on.” Sam shot him a surprised look and walked towards the kitchen. He heard soft voices coming from the kitchen and peaked in on the two men. Dean was standing at the kitchen cooking while Castiel was reading a book and pointing out parts of it he thought were pertinent to their conversation.

 

“I’m really sorry, and it will never happen again.” Dean and Castiel looked up at Sam’s entrance and Castiel looked surprised (as surprised as he ever looked) but Dean just nodded and went back to his cooking. Castiel looked confusedly over at Dean while Sam gave a sigh of relief. Good old Dean.

 

“I’ll explain it later to you Cas, it’s just something that Sam and I have been doing for a long time. When two stubborn people who are really co-dependent on each other have differing personalities it can cause some tension and some fights, that is just the way that it is.” Castiel nodded but didn’t looked entirely convinced though he had spent enough time around the brothers to know that this wasn’t an unheard of occurrence.

 

“Sit down we are having breakfast. Do you want eggs, bacon, toast or all three?”

 

“All three please, I haven’t had a decent meal in a while.”

 

“What about you Bobby, you want something to eat.”

 

“Naw kid, I already ate this morning, I am going to do some research for another hunter call me when you guys start talking about our Crowley problem.” Breakfast passed in awkward silence. For all of his own family issues, Castiel had never really learned how to deal with a pair of brothers who were fighting this way. He had always tried to stay neutral and out of the vicious arguments his brothers would get into. Sam didn’t know what more he could do to make up for his actions and Dean just wanted to enjoy his eggs in peace.

 

An hour later, saw the four men all seated in a room discussing the more pressing issue at hand. Crowley. Sam had informed them that he was going to try and go ahead with the ritual even without his help. It took some time and a lot of referencing other books but they finally narrowed down the ritual spots. Because of both the uniqueness of the ritual and their specific bond there were only a few places in the world that the ritual could take place in.

 

They had a fairly decent plan (they always do). There was part of the ritual that if the words are said before the sacrificing of the goats negated the entire thing. So they needed to go in, restrain Crowley and say the words. This not only negated the current ritual it also meant that any future rituals wouldn’t work at all. Castiel and Sam would distract Crowley and then Dean would finish the ritual their way. It was supposed to be easy. It was not easy.

 

Their first problem occurred when Castiel was unable to take them straight into the building. He found that it had been warded against angels entering that way. Then they had trouble just finding a way into the building that wouldn’t collapse on or under them. They arrived to find that Crowley was still setting up the ritual and then they decided to improvise. 

 

Castiel carefully walked around the edge of the warehouse acting like he was trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Crowley began the ritual and Sam exited from his hiding place.

 

“Ah, Sam here to renounce the error of your ways and grovel at my feet to get me to finish the rest of the ritual? Or are you here perhaps to simply inform me of how cunning and brilliant I am? Or maybe you decided to do something foolish such as try and stop me from doing the ritual? Maybe you are so foolish that you actually told your brother what was going on and now the two of you are going to save the day and drive off into the sunset? Well speak up, I don’t have all day to spend on this you know.”

 

“You guessed it. It’s the last two. We are going to stop you.”

 

“Oh look at that you tipped your hand. Do you honestly believe that one little angel and two pathetic humans are going to have the ability to stop me from destroying that bond?”

 

“Why do you even want to destroy it in the first place? It’s not like the bond is doing you any harm?”

 

“Well Sam, you see, a bond like that is incredibly strong when it forms, so strong that it can change the face of the world. It only continues to grow in strength as the couple spends more time together, and I will not lose my power to somebody like your brother, nor his little pet angel.”

 

Castiel tore out of his hiding place swinging at Crowley while Sam did the same. The three of them tussled the demon nearly gaining the upper hand at one point, until Sam was thrown across the room. Castiel and Crowley continued their struggle while Dean finished his part of things. Castiel pretended that he was knocked away and waited for Crowley to begin the ritual. The demon began to chant, his words filling the warehouse with an ominous feel, one that seemed like it was pressing against the walls of the place. He approached the goats and pulled out his demon’s knife.

 

A crack echoed across the room as Dean hit him over the head and let out a chant of his own. Crowley gazed stunned up at Dean as a shockwave spread through the decrypt area. They had done it, they had actually negated the ritual at exactly the right moment and now these three idiots had made one of the most powerful bonds in existence indestructible.

 

Crowley in that moment realized that he was temporarily defeated and decided to make a tactical retreat (meaning he fled with his tail between his legs. In an instant he had disappeared from the warehouse and popped off to do whatever the king of hell does whenever he suffers a setback. (Dean had a theory that he simply moped around his throne room and yelled at other demons) There was a moment of absolute silence as the three of them just looked at each other and soaked in the fact that they once again had escaped from the path of a crazed demon reasonably unscathed. Even better Sam had reached the point in his maturity that he had the ability to accept his brother.

 

“This thing that you guys have, it is still really weird and I am just not going to talk about it or try not to think about it.” Sam ignored the twin incredulous looks he received and exited out of the warehouse.

 

“Well it seems that Sam has finally reached the maturity of a ten year old. Not actively trying to break us up or quite accepting but ignoring his problems. It’s good though. I swear that he was at the maturity level of a three year old for 20 years and it was starting to grate on my nerves.” Dean shot his partner a lighthearted smirk and followed after his brother.

 

Castiel gazed around the warehouse a bit confused on what exactly had happened and where the relationship of the brothers was at. He finally gave up on trying to figure out their relationship and followed Dean and Sam out to where they were packing up the impala.

 

“I am going to go to heaven, there are going to be some discussions about the bonds recent developments and they are going to question me for a while. I will return to wherever you are when I am finished and Dean, we will finish our earlier discussion. I really do believe that it is necessary.” Dean nodded and Castiel was gone. Sam gazed at his brother in surprise.

 

“What discussion was he referring to? What were you guys talking about?” Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers questions and just continued loading up the impala.

 

“Sam you know how we had the talk about not butting into my life all of the time and that you really don’t need to know every single little thing that goes on in my life? This is one of those times.”

 

“But that didn’t sound little, that sounded like something huge and maybe life changing, something that I should definitely know about.” The two brothers finished loading up their car and Dean took his place in the driver’s seat.

 

“Yeah well, I will tell you after Cas and I have discussed it. Until then you can just shut your pie hole and deal with the fact that I am not going to tell you.” The drive home was a little tense as Sam attempted to resist the urge to pester his brother and Dean just wanted to focus on the road and get home. It was a bit of a slog back to Bobby’s house so the two decided to stop at a hotel room during the night.

 

Sam went out for food, and like the first time he had discovered Dean, came back to find Dean and Cas asleep on the bed next to each other. This time though he simply sneaked in quietly, set the food down where Dean would be able to find it if he woke up early, and went to bed. Castiel was an angel, so he wasn’t really asleep and had heard when Sam came in.

 

Instead of announcing this fact though he kept quiet and waited for Sam to do something rash or ridiculous, Castiel’s faith proved him true when all Sam did was set down the food and get into bed himself. Dean shifted in his sleep, his subconscious telling him that someone had come in and he needed to do something about it. Castiel simply tucked Dean a little closer and allowed his presence to sooth the hunter.

 

The next morning the two hunters were on their way back to Bobby’s and Castiel was gone. Sam was curious about how their relationship worked, considering the fact that when they woke he was gone, without a word. Dean didn’t seem all that surprised simply packed up the rest of his stuff and got back on the road. It was about 45 minutes in that Sam couldn’t take it anymore and burst out in questions.

 

“How do you and Castiel work, what do you do together, how are you intimate, doesn’t it bother you when he just disappears like that?” Sam’s barrage of questions took Dean by surprise and he glanced over at his brother before focusing on the road once again.

 

“Wow, Sam that is a lot of questions. I will just start with the easy ones. Does it bother me? Not really. If you spend enough time around him you just get used to him being there and not being there. He had other responsibilities and I know that he can’t spend all of his time with me. We are intimate by opening a mental bond between us and then brushing our souls against each other. It is a little hard to explain but that is what we do. When we aren’t doing that we are usually just enjoying each other’s company. You know watching TV, reading, researching, stuff like that. Castiel and I just work, no complicated explanations needed at all.”

 

Sam nodded and stared down the road ahead. He still didn’t understand what was going on with Dean, as Dean had always enjoyed sex. For him to say that they weren’t doing it was a very big surprise and was part of the reason that Sam was so doubtful towards the legitimacy of their relationship. He just couldn’t imagine Dean not having sex.

 

Dean was internally rolling his eyes. Something that he seemed to be doing on a regular basis. He loved his brother but man could he be a whiny pain in the ass. The drive was tedious as Dean wanted to make Sam stew in the silence and think about the events of the past few days. He didn’t turn on the radio and didn’t make even the slightest bit of conversation. By the third hour of driving Sam was nearly squirming in his seat, unable to stand another minute of silence.

 

“Uh, Dean how about we stop for something to eat. I bet that we can find a place around that serves pie. The middle of America usually has decent pie places.” Sam trailed off as he realized that he sounded like an idiot and that it was extremely suspicious for him to stop and ask to eat. Normally he was the one that couldn’t stand how often Dean wanted to stop, wanting to get to the hunt and get it over with.

 

Dean conceded the fact that he was really hungry and that they should stop for something to eat, before the continued on with their schlep to Bobby’s. Sam was extremely grateful when the stopped in a little nothing town called Rock River and stopped for something to eat. At the very least it was a break from the awkward silence that filled the Impala.

 

When they finally reached Bobby’s Sam was so relieved that he jumped out and ran inside. Anything to get away with the oppressive silence that had filled the car for the entire drive. Dean chuckled lightly to himself. He felt entirely justified in torturing his little brother some for all of the hell that he had put him through.

 

Dean took his time unloading the stuff from the car and just enjoying the calm and silence. Sometimes you just need a minute for yourself. He felt more than heard the soft flutter of wings as Castiel arrived. The angel patiently waited for Dean to finish then followed his bonded inside. Sam had flopped down on the couch and Bobby was puttering around the cluttered house trying to organize his massive book collection into something that made sense to other people.

 

Sam looked up as the two headed inside the quiet around them lending an air as though they were about to have a very important conversation. Sam got up to follow them and eavesdrop but was thwarted by Bobby.

 

“No way son, you have already screwed things up with your brother too much, the least that you can do is let them have a little privacy. Now you just go and sit your ass down on that couch. And if I find you sneaking up to listen in again I will beat your ass from here to Sunday and then let Dean at you.” Sam through himself down on the couch, a pout on his face. He sighed and flipped on the TV.

 

There was a nature documentary playing. Something from the BBC about Madagascar. It was actually fairly interesting, seeming to mostly feature lemurs. Sam was just starting to get in to it when he heard the bedroom door open. He found himself counting each and every step that the couple made as they made their way back into where Sam was. Castiel nodded at the two of them and was gone. Sam’s eyes followed his brother as Dean got himself a beer and made his way into the living room.

 

He sat down on the couch next to Sam and took a drink of his beer. Sam glanced at him several times attempting to refocus on the documentary. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and opened his mouth to ask. Dean cut him off before he had the chance though.

 

“No Sam. Not tonight, I will tell you about it later. When we haven’t thwarted a crazy demon hell bent on breaking Castiel and I’s bond. When I am not tired or worn out or wishing that Castiel could stay around and soul meld with me. Just give me a few days and I will tell you about what we talked about. Until then, just zip it and be patient.” Sam nodded and the two lapsed into silence. Dean must not have been paying much attention to what they were watching before because he made a face when he realized that it was a documentary.

 

He made a grab for the remote but Sam held it out of his reach. The two scrambled around for it until Sam dropped it on the floor. Then they started wrestling for the remote. Bobby wandered back in for his tidying to find the Winchester boys wrestling on the couch and fighting for the remote. He rolled his eyes and just poured himself a drink and headed up to bed.

 

“I am too old for this shit,” Bobby muttered, the words going unnoticed as the boys continued their wrestling. Bobby went to bed, content that the two boys were patching up their brotherhood as they always did.


End file.
